No more nightmares
by shypangirl0021
Summary: Spencer has a childish roommate (y/n) but secretly likes her. What will he do when he finds out that she is having a nightmare and can't sleep.


Spencer has a roommate who is very childish, but he slowly starts having feelings for her. He comes home and hears her whimpering and she was having a nightmare. What is he going to do?

Spencer POV

I unlocked the door to my apartment that I share. Who I share it with is a 22 year old girl who honestly acts like she is still a child. Not like drinking and smoking, more like having stuff animals and is really goofy. I honestly sometimes can't take her serious. She is also very small for her age. She weighs at least 100 pounds and is 5"0. (If you are bigger than this, I'm sorry but just try to imagine being like a child.) She is really cute though. I love the way she starts smiling when she hears me come home. She always seems happy around me. I love the way her (h/l) (h/c) gets in her face, making her push it behind her eyes, showing her huge beautiful (e/c) eyes.

I shut the door behind me and look around for (y/n). She wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen, eating junk food. She wasn't in the bathroom either. The only place she would be in is her room. I felt uncomfortable entering her room without permission, so I just open the door slightly to see if she was in there. She was surprisingly. She was wearing her (favorite cartoon character) onesie. Her hair covered her small face and she was surrounded by stuff animals. I chuckle and shut the door quietly.

I head to the bathroom and take a shower. The case that we just finished we just finished was horrible. A serial killer was murdering teens that were diagnosed with some kind of disorder. He only did it because he thought they didn't need to live. I shivered at the thought of it. I turn off the water and step out.

Heading to the kitchen to find food, I hear a whine. It came from (y/n)'s room. I looked at the door and waited to see if she was going to come out. She never did, so I went back to my mission for food. Half-way eating my sandwich, I heard whimpers and whines. It sounded like someone was crying. I put my sandwich on the counter and walked to her door. I hear her whimper and something that sounded like please stay away from me. My eyes widen, and slowly started opening the door. There was no one in there but her. More than half of the stuff animals that were on her bed were on the floor. I walked up to her bed and noticed that her face was wet and she was crying in her sleep. She aggressively rolled over and started kicking. She must have been having a nightmare. I sit on the side that she wasn't on and started to reach for her. She once again rolled over and hit me with her face on my arm. I just sat there, slightly startled. She woke up when she realized that I was there. Her face was covered in tears while she looked up at me.  
(y/n) started crying really hard and shoved her face into the sheets right beside my hand. I looked at her for a second then slightly crawled over to her. I started lifting her teared cover face. She looked so scared. She hugged me at my waist and wouldn't let go.

"(y/n), did you have a nightmare?" I asked

She nodded into my shirt. I started petting her hair. I was shushing her and as telling her that everything was alright, She finally let go of me and start to lay back down. She curled into a small ball. Her back was facing me. I already knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep by herself or she will have the nightmare again. I walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. There, I got her a glass of water and a damp rag. I walked back into her room and sat the stuff on her bedside table.

I slowly crawled into the bed and pulled the cover over both of us. My face facing her and we just layed there awkwardly. I felt shuffling and felt something on my back. It was (y/n) and she curled up against me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her small body. I kissed her head, hoping she was already asleep. Then I slowly drifted into sleep.

I woke up and remember what happened last night. She was still in a little ball and was still asleep. I smiled at how adorable she was. I started to get up when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned my head and was meet with lips. It was small kiss but it was a kiss. She pulled away and started blushing.

"Thank you, Spencer for being there." Her head was lowered and her cheeks were bright red. I smiled and kissed her head like I did last night. She looked up and started smiling.  
"I knew you kissed my head last night"

I turned a bright red and left the room quickly.

I'm so sorry if this sucks. I haven't wrote storied in so long.


End file.
